


Marriage?

by himynameisrandomname



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisrandomname/pseuds/himynameisrandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has an idea that can potentially end in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For those of you who are reading my other fanfic, sorry I haven't updated yet. I'm rlly trying to decide what would be the best direction to take the plot. In the meantime, I made this.

"I have an idea." Percy beamed at Frank, Leo, Nico, Reyna and Jason as they huddled together in his cabin. 

"That's a shocker." Nico muttered under his breath. "Look, Percy, I'm sure your idea is amazing but why did you call us here at 4 in the morning? Even Will isn't awake yet!" 

"I was thinking we can all propose to our respective partners tonight and then we could have a huge wedding together!" Percy looked so excited that Leo had to stifle a laugh. 

"You're kidding right?" Reyna asked. "Marriage is not something to be taken casually. Where would we all live after marriage? Our separate cabins? New York? You forget that Zhang and I are praetors and we must live in New Rome." She shook her head at Percy's idiocy. How had she ever liked him? 

"We can create an apartment in New Rome specifically for all of us! We'll all be neighbors! It's perfect. Pleeeeeeeease?" Percy gave them all puppy dog eyes and they finally relented. 

"We all need to propose in different places so make the necessary arrangements as soon as possible. We go ring shopping in an hour, Nico can shadow travel us. At breakfast, ask your respective partners on a date. We propose tonight." Percy got up and everyone went to talk to Chiron.


	2. Reyna/Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna proposes to Rachel. Or does she?

Reyna's normally confident hands shook as she ate some Thai food with Rachel in New Rome (Nico had shadow traveled her back). Rachel saw this but smiled like nothing was off. She continued to eat her noodles, seemingly oblivious to Reyna's predicament. 

"Rach-Rachel. I need to ask- I need to ask you something." Reyna's shoulders shook with anxiety. She had constantly lived her life in fear of rejection. She had been sent from Cici's island when it burned. She nearly lost the position of praetor to Octavian. Both Jason and Percy had rejected her romantic advances. Now, she wondered if it was wise to open another opportunity for rejection. 

Rachel dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and then set it down. "Actually, I need to ask you something first." Rachel got up from her chair and then knelt down on one knee. Reyna's eyes filled with tears. 

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, will you do me the great honor of being my best friend, my soulmate, and my wife for eternity?" In her palm, Rachel held a purple box with a golden ring inside it. In the middle of the ring was a red stone.

Reyna laughed and tears fell from her eyes. She slowly pulled out a red box with a silver band and purple stone. "Does that answer your question?" Everyone in the restaurant cheered as they kissed. 

Rachel pulled away after a few moments. "Walk with me?" Reyna was glad she had prepaid for her dinner. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Funny how we happened to propose the same night, huh?" Reyna smiled and laced her fingers with Rachel's.

"...About that." 

"What happened?" 

"Well the gift of prophecy started working this morning, and I saw you fumbling with a ring. Later, you asked me to a formal date. I put two and two together and immediately went to Hazel for a ring, as someone doesn't let me leave camp. She helped me make this and I decided to steal your thunder." Rachel smiled deviously. 

"What? Really? Wow. This will be a great story for our kids." Reyna watched as Rachel's green eyes reflected the moonlight. 

Rachel sat on a couples bench with Reyna and leaned her head in the crook of Reyna's shoulder. "Kids?" 

Reyna blushed. "Only if you want to. I never had a mortal mother so I don't know how good I'd be."

"My parents didn't raise me. Their money did. I would be no better. Don't worry, that's why there are two of us. But we can cross that bridge when we get there. For now, it's just the two of us." Rachel tilted Reyna's face towards hers and they kissed under the full moon.


	3. Frazel is the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank proposes to Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide which proposal I like more so far. Read this and then comment your fav.

During her date with Frank, Hazel wondered how Rachel's proposal had gone. She found herself wondering if Frank and her would ever marry and create a family. Would Frank be able to commit to that, being praetor? She cast those thoughts aside and focused on the scenery. She was walking in New Rome with Frank, and they were currently in an orchard filled with beautiful red roses. As she passed a rose bud, it burst into blossom. She was admiring it's beauty when Frank plucked it off. The helpless rose had no thorns, and she was appalled by his casual destruction of life. 

"Frank! Why did you kill that poor flower?" She questioned angrily. She was about to reprimand him further when he knelt on one knee. When she looked closer, she realized the flower was made of precisely cut rubies, and in the middle was a band of pure gold. Etched upon it were the words 'forever and always'. 

"Hazel. I would never hurt something that beautiful. My job is to preserve it, and the best way to help and love it is to keep it close. Just like that, I wish to marry you so I will always be able to enjoy your beauty and love you as best I can. I promise to protect you even after death do us apart. Will you, Hazel Levesque, the girl who is so selfless she lost elysium for someone she loves, marry me? Frank looked at the girl who was his entire world as she covered her mouth and burst into tears. 

"Yes. Yes Frank. A million times yes. I love you so much." Hazel sobbed with joy. She had spent her whole life of death wandering the underwood fantasizing about Sammy proposing to her. She realized this was infinitely better.

Frank sighed in relief. "Thank the gods. If I had asked Marie, Pluto and Proserpine for nothing I would've died of fear." 

Hazel stared at him. "You cared enough to ask my parents? How did you even get to the underworld?!" 

"Nico helped me. And I'm glad I asked them. It obviously made you happy, and they helped me with the rose and the ring." Frank shrugged modestly. 

Hazel kissed him. "You are the best boyfriend- no fiancé, I could ever ask for. Thank you so much. I love you." 

Frank turned red, even after all this time he couldn't help it "I love you too. Oh and hey, I managed to call in a little "friend" in case you want to go riding?" He waved his hand and Arion appeared. Hazel threw her arms around him and they mounted Arion, riding away into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank is such a cutie. Frazel needs to get more credit. #goals


	4. Caleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo proposes.

Leo decided to keep it simple. That's how Calypso liked it. Old fashioned but simple. He didn't propose romantically at night like everyone else (except Percy) was planning. He kept it simple. 

That afternoon, at lunch time, Leo deliberately kept Calypso hungry. Every time she suggested they eat, he came up with something new to talk about. Finally, Calypso dragged Leo to the lunch hall where Leo went straight to the buffet. Calypso, unfortunately, was being held back by the Stoll brothers, who Leo had hired for that very purchase. 

"LEO VALDEZ PASS ME SOME FOOD OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" Calypso screamed. 

Leo smirked and tossed her the nearest fruit, an apple. Everyone in the lunch hall went quiet when Calypso caught it. 

"Did-did you just-" Calypso was speechless. 

Leo winked. "Marry me?" 

Calypso fake pondered the question. Then she shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I wanted to keep this simple because an engineering phrase is KISS or keep it simple stupid. I didn't want Leo to overthink it so I did this Leo style. Anyways, hope you liked it. Who was best so far? Bye love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason proposes

Jason grabbed Piper's waist as they hovered in the air. 

"Where are we going Jace?" Piper asked. Jason was covering her eyes with his hand. 

"Not telling." He smirked. 

Piper pouted. "Fine."

She felt her feet hit something and Jason removed his hand from her eyes. "Surprise."

Piper gasped. They were on top of the Zeus cabin. A beautiful meteor shower danced before her eyes. 

"Wow. It's beautiful. " She breathed softly. 

Jason stared at Piper. He knew she was more beautiful than any meteor shower could ever be. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. 

"Pipes. I brought you here because this was a goal we had made a reality. If we achieve a place in our relationship where we make our goals come true, then we can overcome everything. I love you. I have loved you ever since I met you and I will always continue to love you no matter what." He bent on one knee and pulled out a silver ring studded with glimmering pink stones. "Will you, Piper McLean, do me the honor of marrying me?

Piper kissed him and the song 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran began to play. 

'Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars'

"Care to dance?" Jason held out a hand which she accepted. They held each other in the moonlight and swayed, listening to each other's breaths. 

"Jace?" 

Hmm?"

"Did you wait for a meteor shower to propose?" Piper asked with a small smile. 

Jason pulled away from her and tapped her nose. "Nah. You'd be surprised how far a few drachmas can go, even with the gods." 

Piper laughed and leaned in so her forhead touched Jason's. "Jace?" 

'Hmm?" 

"Say we take this to the bedroom?" 

That, I'll agree with."


	6. percabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done! After this I just have solangelo (my personal fav) left. After that I'll probably end this fic unless any of you want me to add in some proposal and I like the ship.

Annabeth wore a gray bikini that Piper had given her. Percy had asked her out to an underwater picnic, which while stupid, sounded fun. The lunch bell rang and she made her way towards the lake. 

Percy stood on the shore, waiting for her. "Hey Wise Girl!" 

Annabeth looked around. "I think you forgot the picnic seaweed brain."

"It's already set up. C'mon!" Percy grinned and grabbed her hand. Before Annabeth could react, he plunged into the water, dragging her along. 

They ended up in a bubble, and Annabeth saw that a picnic was laid out inside it, complete with two wine glasses. Annabeth realized she was completely dry, courtesy of Percy. She pressed her hand to the interior wall of the bubble, and watched as a school of fish swam by. 

They ate a nice lunch, complete with vegetarian Japenese seafood (Percy had insisted upon not eating fish in front of their brethren). Annabeth was just finishing the wine when something shiny in the wine glass caught her attention.

"Perce. There's something in my wine." Annabeth gripped her dagger expecting an ambush of nymphs to appear and tell her she'd been poisoned. 

Percy was surprisingly nonchalant. "What's in the glass?" He asked. 

Annabeth frowned and poked the object with her knife. After securing it around the point, she pulled it out and she gasped. Around her knife was a ring. 

"Oh-Oh my gods Percy." She choked out. 

Percy smiled that crooked smile she loved. "Annabeth Chase, will you-"

"Yes! Yes!" Annabeth flung herself at him. She pulled away thoughtfully after a moment. "Though my mother is going to kill you." 

Percy smiled. "I actually convinced her to give me her blessing. It wasn't easy in one bit, but she approves. Wise Girl, we're gonna get married!" 

Annabeth was touched he asked her mother. He could've been killed or worse for that. He risked it all for Annabeth. She felt tears coating her eyes. "Come here, you." She said as she slipped the ring on her fourth finger. 

Percy and Annabeth kissed and laughed. After all they had been through, they deserved this. Needless to say, they were down in that bubble all afternoon, dirty lunch dishes forgotten.


End file.
